


one million points to yasmin khan

by sapphic_civil_whore



Series: Pee at Yaz's [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, Police Uniforms, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_civil_whore/pseuds/sapphic_civil_whore
Summary: Yaz is in a desperate situation after a long day at work.





	one million points to yasmin khan

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next instalment of my Pee at Yaz's one shot collection!   
> This contains pee so if you don't like that the don't leave negative reviews please.  
> Big thank you to everyone in the 18+ kinky thasmin discord for inspiring me!

It had been a long day at the station and Yaz was running late, her and the boys had agreed with the Doctor that they would meet her in the TARDIS at eight pm ready for their next adventure, but unfortunately a difficult case had caused her shift to run over, so she would have to rush to make it on time. Her shift was supposed to finish at six but here it was at seven and she was only just leaving the station with just enough time to get to the bus stop and meet the Doctor and the boys on time.

She was in such a rush to leave work that she hadn’t used the bathroom beforehand and it was only once she reached the bus stop that she realised she needed to use the bathroom quite badly, she could feel the button from her uniform trousers digging ever so slightly uncomfortably into her bladder but knew she could definitely make it to the TARDIS and straight to the bathroom without incident, so she decided to continue waiting for her bus and not delay herself any further.

The bus turned up on time and Yaz found an empty seat near the back of the bus. The bus was fairly empty due to the time of evening and for this she was silently thankful as the pressure in her bladder whilst not urgent definitely warranted the occasional uncomfortable shift in her seat.

For the first fifteen minutes of the journey she was feeling confident about making it back to the TARDIS with plenty of time before the pressure she could feel building even became an emergency, but then the bus slowed down. They had hit a traffic jam and Yaz could feel the last coffee she had had before leaving the station slowly filling her bladder. She pulled up google maps on her phone praying it was just a minor traffic incident, but she almost started crying when she saw the red line virtually the whole way along the bus route and an extra thirty minutes journey time. Realising she didn’t have a choice but to wait she pulled up a game on her phone to distract herself and crossed her legs tightly to try and ease the urge.

After around fifteen minutes the pressure in her bladder was so strong that concentrating on the game was becoming a lot harder, so Yaz opened up her maps again and breathed a slight sigh of relief seeing that the traffic forecast was looking a lot better and the total journey time was now only eighteen more minutes. Although her relief didn’t last long as the thought of being closer to a bathroom than first thought caused a small spasm in her bladder and she had to press her hand into her crotch to stem the wave of desperation.

The rest of the bus journey for Yaz consisted of a mixture of crossing and uncrossing her legs and shifting backwards and forwards in her seat. She was beginning to regret not finding a bathroom and just getting on the next bus. She was already going to be ridiculously late meeting the others, so an extra half an hour wouldn’t have mattered. Around five minutes before her stop she undid the button on her uniform trousers which helped considerably, and she silently prayed it would be enough to get her to the TARDIS and into a bathroom on time.

Once the bus pulled up to the bus stop Yaz almost cheered, she’d made it this far and now only had to face a short walk to the TARDIS, and she knew she could do it. Standing up to get off the bus however led to a whole new problem; the change in gravity caused her to whine and cross her legs tightly as a strong wave pulsed through her bladder and caused the tiniest bit of pee to escape her body barley even dampening her underwear. She shuffled awkwardly off the bus trying to not jostle her bladder too much and thanked the driver who just gave her a look of sympathy, which caused her to blush furiously.

As the bus drove away she had to reminder herself that she was strong, and she could do this, and crossed and uncrossed her legs once more before slowly shuffling in the direction of the TARDIS. She knew if she just walked normally she would be there a lot quicker, however the thought of moving her legs too far apart caused her to shudder in fear of not making it.

The walk was unbelievably uncomfortable for Yaz’s bladder, the desperation reaching a level Yaz had never felt before, when finally, the TARDIS came into her vision. This caused another slightly larger spurt to escape her bladder which she was certain if it wasn’t so dark would definitely be visible on her uniform trousers. She stopped momentarily to regain control of her bladder before picking up the pace slightly for the final stretch towards the TARDIS.

Opening the doors, she almost cried tears of joy at the fact she had made it this far and was about to sprint towards the nearest bathroom when the Doctor came up to her and grabbed her pinning her against the TARDIS console and pushing a thigh between her legs. Yaz was worried this would happen as soon as her girlfriend saw her it was no secret that she loved the sight of Yaz in her police uniform.

“Doctor, not now I need,” Yaz protested, desperately before being cut off by the Doctor.

“It’s okay Yaz, Ryan and Graham are in the games room so right now I can enjoy just how good you look in that uniform,” the Doctor shushed her, pressing her lips against her girlfriends.

They kissed deeply, the pressure from the Doctors thigh causing Yaz’s desperation to feel a lot less intense, so she kissed back, relaxing into it. She moaned into the Doctors mouth before realising how much of a mistake she had made. The sudden relaxation of her muscles caused her bladder to release quite a considerable amount of the warm urine her bladder had been holding into her pants and onto the Doctors thigh.

She regained control and pulled back with tears begging to form in her eyes, “Doctor, I’m, I’m so sorry. I tried to say something, but you started- I just I really need to go,” Yaz mumbled, trying to shuffle away from the Doctors grasp.

“Yasmin Khan you are not going anywhere right now,” the Doctor replied, eyes a lot darker than they had been before, and she pushed her thigh back into Yazs now very wet crotch and kissed her again harder than she had before.

That was the final straw for Yaz’s bursting bladder. The pressure from the Doctors thigh didn’t do anything to stop the final wave of pressure before the damn broke and Yaz felt her bladder begin to release its contents. She felt the warm, wet liquid flow out of her body and onto the Doctors thigh with a force she had never felt before, causing her to let out a loud moan which she wasn’t sure if it was from the Doctors tongue entering her mouth or the release in the pressure from her bladder.

The two women continued to kiss as Yaz’s bladder continued to empty and form a small puddle around them on the TARDIS floor, and Yaz began slowly grinding herself towards the Doctors thigh. Once the stream of her pee began to trickle off into a stop, she pulled away from the kiss and looked into the Doctors eyes smiling.

“Trust you to get off to something like this,” she laughed her eyes still slightly wet from earlier but all hints of shame gone, “surprisingly it felt a lot better than I’d like to admit, so what do you say we go and continue this somewhere where the boys won’t find us,” she continued kissing the Doctors nose playfully.

“That sounds like an absolutely brilliant idea. One million points to Yasmin Khan!” The Doctor replied, grabbing her girlfriend by the hand and leading her off towards their bedroom.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as ghostofasapphic and I am @navetdudiable on twitter if you want to chat!   
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
